The Whisper of the Wind
by DarkHonda
Summary: He didn't come back, not even after he promised her. PRiS AU.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Power Rangers, only the plot.

_**A/N: Inspired by a dream**_

Post PRiS, AU.

**The Whisper of the Wind  
**by DarkHonda aka Tal

He didn't come back, not even after he promised her.

The night before the countdown was spent together, in her room, he whispered to her how much he found her room, her color, her presence, relaxing. She told him she loved him and he hugged her closer to himself, not wanting to let go.  
He didn't have to say what he did say that night, he promised her forever, a future they would share together and never alone, the irony is that she should've seen it coming…

He didn't even say goodbye when he left, and it tore her heart apart, she knew he didn't want to hurt her more than she already was, but didn't he know she was never hurt when she was with him? She didn't even realize it was a goodbye when he grabbed her and kissed her passionately in front of the others. She should have known, he was never that public with their love, not even when they shared their nights.

But now, all of that didn't matter, he didn't come back, he left her alone, so sad and confused; dazed with her world's victory and the personal loss that surrounded her. She was grieving for days now, her friends couldn't cheer her up, no one could, he was the love of her life and he was gone.  
All she got left were the memories of their nights, the gentle moments of sheer love.

And so, she left.

At the first month after the countdown, she lived in a city near Angel Grove, close enough to know if a miracle happened and he came back but far enough from their victory. Another month has passed before she realized it would never happen, and so she moved to yet another city, further from Angel Grove, her hope was slowly fading.  
As the months passed, the distance between her and what she used to be, grew.

Nothing could help her, she needed him and he knew it, why did he leave her so alone? Why was he that stupid to think she'd get along without him! She wanted to yell at him for his stupid useless heroic deeds, for leaving her with a 'brighter' future.  
Didn't he understand that without him there was no brighter future for her? Why did he rush to sacrifice their happiness, their future? Why did he go and got himself killed just to save everyone else? She needed him!

She would give anything to get him back, if only for a minute…

"Andros…" his name was like a whisper of the wind, penetrating her heart so abruptly. She couldn't hate him for doing what he believed in, but the pain was one too great.

\3-3-5/

Five months have passed in twirls of her emotions, and the pain of losing him only grew, it was torturing her; there was no point in living without him, but she knew he'd want her to live, to meet someone else and have a family, but she couldn't be with someone else, a family was something she wanted with him. He was supposed to be the father of her children and not any other man.

Her last effort to stay somewhat alive, was a cruise she decided to take, a short one, of five days, wishing it would give her new hope.

Everything was wrong with that cruise, everything. With every good meal she had, she felt as if she was betraying his memory, it was all wrong without him. Her first two nights on that ship were spent in crying in her room, asking forgiveness from him, everything was empty and hollow; food had no taste and flowers had no scent, her days were as dark as her nights, all she ever wanted was him, his lips on hers.

Was that too much to ask for?

\3-3-5/

On the third night on the ship, something in the atmosphere has changed, it wasn't something she could point her finger at, but something was definitely different. Whatever it was, it made her come out of her room and stroll along the decks, looking at the black sea, letting the warm breeze caress her face. She noticed the large swimming pool the ship had to offer and the dimmed light in the night, that as dimmed as they were a little light could always banish a lot of the darkness. 'Just like us,' she knew.  
Looking at the dark skies, she could almost swear she saw something there, moving, but maybe her wet eyes taunted her, because she was craving for someone who would never return.

At that moment, the wind has whispered his name again and she shuddered, oh, how she missed him… Her heart was flinching from sorrow but there was still something there, it wasn't her usual grieving, she hasn't fallen apart just yet, only whispered in the night;

"What wouldn't I give to see you again?" she asked the darkness, "To spend just one more night in your arms?" and the wind listened and stroked her, comforting.

The forth day was a new day in a lot of ways; she could clearly felt the change now, something inside of her was regaining hope, and she felt different. The fact is that it was the first time in months she actually woke up hungry, not needing to force food down her throat to revive her body.  
That morning in the dining room, she had pancakes and orange juice, and for the first time in five months she had a cup of hot chocolate too. She almost felt like her old self again, if it wasn't for that big part of her missing. She even smiled a really big 'thank you' smile for her waiter and contemplated whether she was healed completely.  
She found out the pain was there, only weaker and when she returned to her room she actually finished reading that horrible romance novel Cassie lent her five months ago. It was like she woke up to a whole new world.

At sunset, when everyone else were at dinner, she allowed herself to go out for a swim in that large yellow swimming pool, it was almost evening and the skies became blue, dark blue with sprinkles of orange. She was wearing her yellow bikini, and jumped to the pool, the water was kind of warm and she smiled contentedly. She began swimming back and forth, doing laps; and she discovered that when her body is busy with sports, her mind is clear of pain. It was relieving, and the warm breeze that caressed her wet face was holding a promise.

It was in her tenth lap that she noticed someone who was watching her, he looked familiar and it made her heart tremble. She swam to his waiting figure, he was laying on the pool's edge, his face close to the water line and his eyes waiting in relaxation.  
She gaped as his hazel eyes penetrated her whole being, his face was inches from her own and her eyes became wet in an instant.

"A-Andros…?" she managed to mutter; he stroked her cheek with his finger and whispered, almost as the wind itself.

"Don't say my name, Ashley, just kiss me," he said quietly and she obeyed. As their lips joined in a renewed dance she knew she found her answer again, her hope, her confidence.. her love. There was nothing she wanted more than him, than to feel his hands surrounding her. And as if able to read minds, Andros jumped next to her, his clothes all wet, but he didn't care, only hugged her. Tightly, desperately.

"I missed you," he told her, "I'm sorry, I love you," he said, his eyes can't hold back his tears, this time it was Ashley who was wiping them.

And when he carried her to her room on the Megaship, both soaked but their eyes full with love, the sea wind only whispered;

"Love never dies…."

* * *

_A/N: I know, I know, a bit angsty! But what could I do, it was my dream! It's actually kind of broken, but the pieces are like Ashley in a way. What do you think? Review!_


End file.
